The purpose of this project is to study the mechanisms that are responsible for modulating tyrosine hydroxylase activity in retina. This enzyme is apparently rate limiting for catecholamine biosynthesis. Our present interest is to determine whether tyrosine hydroxylase activity of retina is modified by chronic treatment with neuroleptic drugs.